fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hana Rademacher
Período 5= |-| Período 4= |-| Período 3= |-| Período 2= |-| Período 1= Rademacher Hana (ラーデマッヘル花) Es una fanloid creada por la usuaria Rin Luka Kagamine. Su apellido es de origen Alemán y Hana (花) significa flor. Su nombre no tiene traducción. Historia PD: Está escrito de ésta forma para que la historia sea fácil de comprender. 'Técnica.' ''Primer período: Su primera aparición fue a finales de 2013 con el nombre de Rokkusaundo en un grupo llamado "Rockloid", el cual se trataba en fanloids con configuraciones de voz potente ideales para el Rock. En su tiempo era la más conocida y apreciada por los seguidores del grupo, pero por problemas de las creadores todo se fue derrumbando hasta que el proyecto quedó totalmente abandonado, a ésto se fue decidido retirarla oficialmente. Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 16. *Altura: 1.48. Segundo período: Para no abandonar al personaje fue decidido traerla a la Wiki Fanloid en Mayo de 2014, obtuvo una buena recepción debido a sus caracteristicas (personalidad, apariencia, etc). Obtuvo varios cambios de voz y uno de diseño, lo cual sólo ayudo a mejorar su popularidad. Tras la salida de las vocaloid ANON/KANON, se le fue asignada una configuración hecha con el editor de VOCALOID 3 a de la primera de éstas, convirtiéndola en la primera fanloid a base de su voz. (Sí, no habían fanloids americanos/asiaticos con sus voces). Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 17. *Altura: 1.50. Tercer período: Éste ocurrió en el 2015 y 2016, siendo considerado el peor de todos. Debido a los continuos conflictos en el sitio, a su creadora se le hacía molesto tener que venir, a si que el personaje rara vez era editado y además que sólo obtuvo 2 ilustraciones en todo el lapso de tiempo, quedando algo abandonada y siendo olvidada por el resto de la comunidad. Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 18/19. *Altura: 1.53. Cuarto período: Tras pasar la tensión en el sitio, la creadora pensaba volver para cuidar a todos sus fanloids, pero planeaba para Hana renovar por completo su ficha técnica, apariencia y personalidad aunque claro sin olvidar su principal esencia. Estuvo en duda por varios meses hasta que finalmente se decidió, completando todo lo que se había propuesto. Actualmente sólo se busca volver a su tiempo de fama en el sitio, todo ésto mediante covers, imágenes y proximamente un álbum. Es el más corto de todos, duró como 5 meses. Quinto período (actual): Durante 2018, Hana tuvo una inesperada aceptación por parte de la Wikia. Lo que le llevó a tener un rediseño que fue hecho a la rápida. A pesar de esto, continuó teniendo buena aceptación durante los meses siguientes, estando entre los mejores 3 puestos durantes varias semanas y ocasiones. Meses más tarde, su diseño igual fue cambiado porque a su creadora no le gustaba. En Julio del 2018 obtuvo por fin su diseño oficial además de uno para su voz Soft. Esto solo hizo que fuese mejor aceptada. Además, tuvo una buena aceptación en otras plataformas (Ej: Amino, NND). 'Del fanloid' Su infancia no va afuera de lo normal, creció con una familia amorosa donde nunca le faltó nada. En su adolescencia nunca fue muy sociable aunque tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos con quien quizo formar una banda a la cual llamarían "Rockloid", cosa que resultó fallida debido a que todos estaban ocupados con los estudios. Actualmente su vida sigue siendo normal con la única excepción que tiene una gran cantidad de amigos a los cuales adora con toda su alma, además de una pareja que simplemente ama. Personalidad Una muchacha alegre, con espíritu de una niña de 10 años, que hace contraste con sus ojos ya que suelen parecer perdidos. También es algo sensible cuando se meten en temas de su apariencia tal cómo ser un poco más baja que la media, o tener un físico delgado. Pero es sería cuando la ocasión lo necesita. A pesar de recibir la misma nula educación que su hermano, es alguien educada hasta con sus conocidos, sin querer llamando "Usted" a su padre o hermano. Es raro pillarla de mal humor y para que esto suceda, debe estar bajo un estrés muy grande como el ocasionado por una pelea. Quiere a todo el mundo menos a su hermano y suele sentirse mala hermana por eso. También tiende a ser maternal con sus amigos. 'Apariencia' Es una chica de estatura baja, midiendo 1.55 y tiene un peso promedio de 47 kg. Posee el cabello corto y ondulado tirando a rizado en sus 2 mechones laterales, es de color negro Azabache. Su piel es blanca, tiene pecas en las mejillas (siempre están sonrojadas) y nariz. Sus ojos son de color verde. Lleva un top negro con franjas blancas, arriba lleva una chaqueta de cuero sintético rosa que le llega hasta la cintura. Utiliza unos shorts rosados con botones blancos que van unidos a unos tirantes de color morado. En sus piernas, tiene una medias largas negras con 2 franjas blancas en cada una, están unidas a 1 liga. Lleva zapatillas color morado (sin embargo, no es obligación agregarlas). Utiliza guantes largos esponjosos de color blanco y cada uno posee un botón morado. En su cuello lleva un choker negro. Su último accesorio es una bufanda negra. Configuración de voz Normal: Es muy complicada de usar en graves pero mantiene bien los agudos, su voz no se desvanece. Soft: Es bastante difícil de utilizar las primeras veces debido a su muy bajo tono, se pierde fácilmente y no es recomendable usar en graves. Solid: 'Aún está en desarrollo, puede variar a futuro.' Una voz potente que corrige los errores de la voz normal. En C3 se escucha igual que la original pero mantiene mejor lo agudos y graves, dejando una voz clara y llena de emoción. Es muy fácil de usar. Covers *Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ music box.ver *Just Be Friends *Ayano's Theory of Happiness *Kagerou Days ft. Arekkusu Ichikawa (cover de Ale64) *Hotaru (Cover de Lexus in Box). *The Lost One's Weeping: NND *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night: Soundcloud NND *World Is Mine *Melt *Sister's ∞ Mercy: Soundcloud NND *Spice! *Lilium ft. Rademacher Adler *BRING IT ON *Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis:NND Youtube Relaciones '''Familia' Rademacher Marlon: Para su mala suerte, es su hermano menor. A diferencia con el resto, hablan en Alemán cuando están juntos, principalmente para que la gente no sepa de que hablan. Kokushi Suru: Hermano mayor. Pese a ser familia, ellos se aman en una pura relación. Anzhelika Smirnova: Hermana menor, la quiere mucho pero nota que a veces le tiene celos. Amigos Aideni: Es su mejor amiga, mantienen una relación bastante cercana y la cuida siempre. Kiyoe: Su mejor amigo, es muy maternal con él y suele mimarlo mucho. Xiang Tai: Son buenas amigas, le da igual su nacionalidad y no deja que le llamen de forma ofensiva cuando está presente. Hanano Chou: Se conocieron en un concierto de Hatsune Miku, se llevan bastante bien. Marco Nihone: Buenos amigos, Hana lo ve cómo un hermano menor y suele pedir que le cargue en su espalda. Yoru Meigetsu: Hana le incita a ser mejor persona aunque no funcione. Pero, a pesar de todo le agrada. Shikku Meigetsu: Adora su sentido del humor y se divierte mucho conversando con ella, son amigas. Azuru Raine: La considera una persona muy madura con la que puede conversar temas de importancia, pero aún así, no suelen hablar mucho. Xiao Lu Jin: Se llevan más o menos por la fobia hacía los perros de Xiao, debido a que ella ama los perros. Curiosidades *Es la primera fanloid en ser confirmado que es Alemana. *Tiene 85% de ascendencia Alemana y un 15% de ascendencia Japonesa. *Su padre solía vestirla con ropa masculina y tratarla cómo varón cuando era pequeña, pero realmente nunca le importó. De hecho, aún en día sigue usando ropa masculina de vez en cuando. *Fue diseñada para ser lo más humana posible, tanto en diseño cómo personalidad. *Su país de origen es Alemania. Su ciudad de origen es Hamburgo. *Su nombre original es Rademacher Hannah, pero fue cambiado debido a que cuando vino a estudiar en Japón, sus compañeros se burlaban si no escribía "Hana", a si que finalmente quedó así. *Tiene doble nacionalidad, de forma legal su nombre es "Rademacher Hana" en Japón y "Rademacher Hannah" en Alemania. *Se le cambio el apellido por decisión de su creadora. **Antiguamente era Nichibotsu. **De hecho este no tiene ninguna gran historia de por medio, solo con el paso del tiempo lo empezó a encontrar estúpido y la fanloid en cuestión no parecía japonesa. *Su cumpleaños es el 29/01. *A pesar de no ser la primera fanloid de su creadora, terminó convirtiendose en su principal y más querida. *Le gusta bastante el alcohol pero no llega al punto de considerarse dependecia/adicción. *Su vestuario está insipirado del estilo Harajuku, un tipo de moda que nació en la zona con el mismo nombre. Es conocida por su extravagante forma de vestir. *Comparte muchos rasgos de su creadora a pesar de no ser su Self-loid oficial, siendo este su hermano menor. Se puede decir que son un alma dividida, por eso son tan opuestos en personalidad y gustos pero comparten semejanzas físicas. *Tiene de mascota un Erizo de Tierra llamado "Kaiser" y una coneja llamada "Saskia". **De hecho ella tendría un perro pero el espacio no se lo permite. *Sufrió problemas de nutrición de pequeña, lo que explicaría su figura pequeña a pesar de tener familiares bastantes altos. *Practica Fútbol y antiguamente Basquetball. Dejó este deporte ya que sólo lo practicaba por obligación de su padre. *La bufanda fue añadida de nuevo debido a que tiene un gran significado sentimental para la creadora. En cuanto a Hana, posee esa bufanda desde los 4 años, siendo un regalo de su padre. ''Logros:'' *En cuanto a visitas: **El 25/02/2018 Hana fue el tercer artículo más visitado de la Wikia. **El 05/07/2018 Hana fue el artículo más visitado de la Wikia. **El 18/07/2018 volvió a ser el artículo más visitado. **Tuvo una mala racha por 2 semanas, quedando en 5to y 6to lugar pero el 08/08/2018 volvió a quedar en el tercer puesto. **El 15/08 fue el artículo más visitado de la Wikia. **El 04/09 fue el segundo artículo más visitado de la Wikia. **El 25/09 fue el tercer artículo más visitado de la Wikia. **El 09/10 fue el artículo más visitado de la Wikia con sobre 800 visitas. **El 16/10 fue el artículo más visitado de la Wikia con sobre 1.200 visitas. **El 25/10 fue el artículo más visitado de la Wikia con sobre 1.000 visitas. *Fue la primera fanloid en tener voz a base de ANON, esta es la oficial. *Fue la primera fanloid en tener voz a base de V Flower pero fue cambiada. *Fue la primera fanloid en tener voz a base de Tohoku Zunko pero fue cambiada. *Es el primer Fanloid femenino derivado de Eleanor Forte. *Su cover BRING IT ON junto a Rademacher Marlon, ya supera las 1.5K visitas en NicoNicoDouga. *Su cover de drop pop candy ya supera las 2K visitas en NicoNicoDouga. Galería Arte oficial= HanaRdmchrChibiOficial.png|Chibi Oficial Hnsoft.png|Diseño para la configuración Soft. HanaSolid.png|Diseño para la configuración Solid. |-| Covers= just be friends Hana.jpg|Just Be Friends. Hana biohazard.jpg|Biohazard. Smile2.png|Ayano no Koufuku Riron. It's been so long.png|It's Been so Long. AxH Magnet cover.png|Magnet ft. Shinda Ai. The lost one's weepinghana.png|The Lost One's Weeping. FondoSister'sMercy.png|Sister’s ∞ mercY JustBeFriends2018HN.png|Just Be Friends 2018 (render). Just be friends2018ver3.png|Just Be Friends 2018. Hold, Release Hana.png|Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses |-| Fan Art= Hana nichibotsu.jpg|Por Ruke. Figma nichibotsu hana.jpg|Por Ruke. Hana sprite.png|Por Alyss. INSaNiTY Allen y Hana.png|Por Alyss. Hana leia.png|Por Alyss. Rademacher Hana.png|Por Hiiroshi-P. Hana by Ruke.jpg|Por Ruke's Art. Figma Hana.png|Por Ruke's Art. Hana Mejorado e e.png|Por Hiiroshi-P Hana by Hiiro.png|Versión de Hiiroshi-P DpXup2AX4AANIG8.jpeg|Por Suki Chiyo. Img 20181027 174354 by mamaedgelord-dcqgy5u.jpg|Por Christine's Domain. |-| Otros= Terminado.jpg Hana y Allen.jpg Dkd.png Despertar.png|Ropa para dormir. Ehue.png Schoolhana.png|Escolar. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Hanasweater.png Hnmale.png Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en ANON Categoría:Femenino Categoría:SynthV Fanloid Categoría:Basado en Eleanor Forte